


Fireworks

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Stupid Sexy Adoration Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Tag fic for AoS 4:04.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt fireworks.

As the fireworks light up the night sky, Coulson can't help looking at Daisy, more or less drinking her in. She's actually here, standing right next to him, and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wants to hug her, but he can see she's injured, so he settles for gently touching her elbow. He's surprised, but pleased, when she turns to him and steps into his personal space, and he doesn't hesitate to carefully wrap his arms around her and just hold her as Mack and Robbie carry James away, Simmons following them.

"Are you okay?" he asks, then immediately wishes he hadn't. "I mean, I can see you're hurt, but – God, sorry, Daisy. I – "

"Coulson." He feels a thrill when she says his name by his ear, just now realising how much he's missed hearing her say it. "Don't babble," she says.

"I'm sorry," he says. 

"And stop apologising, okay." She pulls back enough to look him in the eye. "I missed you, too," she says softly, and he feels a lump of emotion in his throat that he has to forcibly swallow down.

"We should get you back to the Zephyr," he says. "Your arm – "

"Is pretty much broken," she says, almost cheerfully, and he winces, which she catches, because of course she does. "It's okay, Coulson. It was in a good cause."

He nods, not trusting himself to say anything more, and she moves to walk at his side, leaning into him, which gives him the perfect excuse to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Once aboard the Z1, with Simmons fussing over James, who's still out cold, Coulson takes Daisy up to the Director's cabin, and he supplies pain killers and a bottle of water, before he X-rays her arm. She seems charmed by the built-in X-ray function on his prosthetic hand, and he chuckles a bit at her reaction. His laughter dies, though, when he sees the horrific extent of the damage to her arm.

"It's okay, Coulson," she says, repeating her earlier words, but it's not okay, not in the least. 

"Daisy, it's not okay," he tells her firmly. "You're badly hurt – and all because hate groups are targeting your people, and you're in this state because you're the only one standing between Inhumans and the likes of the Watchdogs, and that's not right. SHIELD should be backing you up, and we should be taking on the likes of the Watchdogs, and we should be fighting against the Sokovia Accords. It is not okay."

He catches sight of her startled expression in the face of his vehemence, and feels his own face flush with embarrassment.

"Phil," she says, then she grabs the front of his shirt with her right hand and bodily pulls him in close, and he has a brief moment of surprise that she's that strong, and then her mouth is on his, and he's absolutely dumbfounded, there's no other word to describe how he feels at finding himself being kissed by Daisy – Daisy Johnson, who is a genuine superhero, is kissing him, Phil Coulson, former Director of SHIELD, and pathetically puny human.

"Relax, Phil," she says against his mouth, and he sees her eyebrows are raised. That makes him smile against her mouth, and then his arms are around her and he's kissing her back, thoroughly and enthusiastically. He might even say greedily. 

Daisy's clutching the back of his neck, and he feels her nails scrape across his skin, and his burgeoning arousal seems to explode through his body – for a moment he worries he's come in his pants, which would be thoroughly embarrassing.

He pulls his mouth from hers, both of them gasping for breath. "There's a bed," he begins tentatively.

"Show me," she says, and he straightens up, then offers her his hand, and she smirks, then takes it and he leads her across the cabin and into the attached sleeping quarters. 

She gives the bed an approving nod, and he can't help smirking a bit, then she tries to undress him one handed. 

He gently lifts her hand from his shirt, and says, "Let me take care of this."

She bites her lip, then nods, and he eases her carefully out of her clothes, leaving her in just her tan bra and matching panties, then once she's seated on the end of the bed, he rapidly sheds his own clothes until he's in just his boxers, which are barely containing his straining erection.

"You're gorgeous," she says in a hushed, almost reverential voice.

"Me?" he scoffs. "If anyone around here is gorgeous, it's you. I'm old and scarred and – "

"Gorgeous," she repeats, cutting him off. "C'mere."

She scoots backwards up the bed, and he climbs up after her until they're lying on their sides facing each other. She reaches out and ghosts her fingers down his scar, her fingertips barely touching his skin, but seeming to set it on fire with her touch. 

"I wanted this for such a long time," she says, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I always though a man like you wasn't for the likes of me."

"What changed your mind?" he asks curiously.

"You did. Especially your stupidly sexy adoration face." He feels himself blushing, and she chuckles. "Every time you looked at me like I was the most amazing person you've ever seen – and you've seen the Avengers, including Thor – I wondered if maybe you might be for me, but I still couldn't find the courage to say or do anything."

"Why now?" he asks.

"Elena's kept me apprised of your exploits while I've been gone – chasing after me, taking down Watchdogs and other bad guys. She told me more than once that you'd never give up on me." She shakes her head. "And when I saw your face, back in the firework store, when I appeared, well I just – I figured I had to try my luck." 

"I'm glad you did," he says, and slides his arms around her, pulling her body against his. "I'm so glad."

They lose themselves in kissing for several minutes, and he's just wondering if they can just do this for the rest of their lives, when she clasps his left wrist in her right hand and guides it between her legs. He strokes his middle finger down her lips, and she moans, then he pulls her panties off and gently pushes her onto her back, before beginning to finger her while also kissing her. She comes hard and fast, then mutters, "Don't stop", so he keeps going, working his fingers faster and deeper inside her until she comes a second time, a more prolonged orgasm that feels incredible around his fingers.

Then she grabs his wrist and lifts his hand away. "I need you inside me, Phil," she says, her voice raspy. 

He removes her bra, then drags off his boxers, and she immediately reaches for his swollen shaft, and he can't help moaning when she curls her hand around him.

"I always figured you for a big boy, Phil," she says, her voice teasing. She slides her hand down to cup his balls, and he can't help groaning.

"What about – " he begins as she starts to guide his dick towards her slick sex.

"Do you have any condoms in here?" she asks, clearly amused.

"Um, no."

"Do you trust me?"

"Always," he says, barely even breathing the word.

"Then you should stop worrying," she says. 

"Are you okay with me on top?" he asks, and she gives a sharp nod, so he positions himself over her, then eases into her.

She moans his name, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, and pulls his head down to kiss him as he begins to move, shallow thrusts at first which become deeper and harder as she works her mouth along his jaw, then nips at his ear. That makes him grunt, then he picks up the pace, moving much faster, and she mutters, "Yes, Phil, yes" in his ear.

They come almost together, Daisy's orgasm overlapping with his, and he's annoyed with himself for coming first, but she clearly doesn't object, and when he buries his face in the pillow alongside hers, she nuzzles at his neck, then nips at his earlobe, and he groans quietly.

"Yes, I thought maybe the ear thing was an actual thing," she says. "You've got very sensitive ears, like a little deer."

He chuckles weakly at that. "Busted," he mutters, and carefully rolls off her.

"So busted, mister," she tells him with a smirk. She shifts across the bed until she's lying on her side, her head on his left shoulder, and he curls his arm around her.

"Okay?" he asks, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Very okay," she says.

"Good."

He hears her breathing slow, and thinks that a nap might do her good. And he's no objection to staying here, with Daisy snuggled against him.

He closes his eyes and lets himself slide towards sleep. Today has been a good day, he thinks.


End file.
